Love That Was Such A Lie
by Meagan.GRKOCENA
Summary: My First story... Randy.O/OC
1. The Dirty Truth

Love That Was Such A Lie

Zharia Tomlin

Love That Was Such a Lie

Chapter 1 by: Zharia Tomlin

There she was again, staring off into the dark skies wondering ''why did God give her this life?' Being famous wasn't what it all seemed to be, from paparazzi in your face asking random and stupid questions, one particular one that she found herself laughing at, ' Are you pregnant?'. That was when she first begin her career as the lead singer as the all-female group known as 'The Cheetah girls'. Not realizing what that person meant she googled herself, finding a picture of herself when she was in high school, 'the resident Nerd, Overweight and too smart for her studies' She had departed from the group in the mid of-2009, where she decided to make more mature music, doing duets with Ne-yo, Usher, Trey Songz, Mariah Carey, Rihanna and Chris Brown and ETC., starring in music videos for Drake, Nicki Minaj, Ne-yo and ETC. After she turned 24 she decided to take a break as she had found out that she was pregnant by Chris, he had agreed with letting her tour with him around the world during his world tour until after the pregnancy was done, then she would be able to move her things into his house along with Chris's mother. Someone she did not like… something she always kept away from Chris… She knew how bad his temper could get.

After they're son Michael was born, things begin to go downwards for the two, as she had come know that he was having an affair...she could still remember that day….

Flashback…

'Yeah I'll meet you there… Yeah…bye… I love you too.' Chris slowly stood from the lavender colored couch in the dining room, looking around suspiciously making sure 'She' wasn't around. When the coast was clear he headed for the door, only to be stopped by her small voice, "Where you going?" She giggled as she held to coffees in her hands, he slowly turned around and chuckled, she smiled holding a coffee out to him," here you go". He quickly walked over to her, taking the cup out of her hand, "Thanks" he spoke in a husky tone, she smiled letting him know it was fine." So were you going somewhere?" She begins to walk towards the couch, that Chris left from previously she heard him sigh deeply and she looked back curiously. "Yeah I am…" He hesitated, placing his cup on the coffee table next to him, "She-"

She raised an arched brown, "she?"

He placed his hands in his pants pockets, staring at her; her eyes watering, "Yes… She doesn't want to be alone tonight... and I was thinking 'why should she be'? He shrugged, before continuing, "You've just been… very... Boring, and I need excitement in my life and she-"he was cut off by her yelling.

"And Michael isn't enough excitement for you?!" She threw her cup at him, only for him to duck and it to hit the wall behind him.

He pointed his finger at her, signalizing that he was warning her, "I didn't say that… but anyways", he fixed his button down shirt, and "I'm leaving you for her"

She gritted her teeth, "and what the hell am I supposed to do?!"She screamed as she heard her nine month old son Michael crying, Chris looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't know, you can keep the house and the Mercedes and I'll give you some money", she folded her arms across her chest, staring him down.

"Who is she?" Chris rolled his eyes, his eyes landing on the white carpet. "Hello? I'm talking to you!" she yelled again…. (CH.1)

"


	2. The Dirty Truth Pt2

(Don't own anyone... execpt My OC... even though I wish I owned Randy ^.^)

Love That Was Such a Lie…Ch.2

"Who is who? He asked stupidly.

She placed her hands on her hips rolling her hazel eyes, "Don't act stupid, ok? You know who I'm talking about. Who is that bitch you are fucking?!" She marched over to him pointing her finger in his face," and I swear to god if it's somebody I know…" she slapped his chest; "I'll kill the both of you" she spoke in such a devious voice.

"Oh you really want to know huh? You want to know what bitch I'm fucking? Give a good guess." He smirked.

"Hmm… was it my mother?" she asked sarcastically.

"Real funny…. I'm fucking your," he pointed into her chest, "sister. "He saw the pained look in her face in regretted telling her. Lost for words, she opened her mouth only for nothing to come out 'HER SISTER?'

"W-W-what?" She asked as she stared at the floor, her mind blank, her emotions all over the place, "my sister?"

He slowly grabbed her hands only for her to snatch them away, "I'm sorry-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed as Michael's cries grow louder, "Just leave." She spoke in a soft whisper, which meant that she was hurt.

"I'll be back tomorrow to get my things-"He was again cut off by her passing by him going up the stairs.

"They'll be at the door."

….Present Time…. (2 months later)

"I roll up!" Naomi laughed as she and her Rihanna played karaoke in the living room, " You say you want to ride with me cause you say that he boring…" she bite her lip and giggled, " I don't know the rest."

"I'm tired anyways…," Rihanna looked around, "where's Michael?" Naomi plopped down on the couch, followed by Rihanna.

Naomi gave her a scrawny look, "he's with Chris." She moved her soft curls out of her face. (I don't know how to describe her… so I got a pic of Meagan Good, because that is how she looks)

"How are you two… y'all still cool or no?" Rihanna asked grabbing a magazine off the coffee table.

Naomi begins to play with her nails and shrugged, "I don't know… I mean he said sorry and everything, but you know… I can't trust him… I can't trust him" she sighed looking at Rihanna for advice; Rihanna patted her leg and stood.

"I would give you some advice… but," she pointed to the diamond watch on her wrist and tapped on it two times," I gotta go".

Naomi pouted, "then I'll be home alone…" she giggled as Rihanna pretended to cry.

"I'll come by tomorrow, me and Kiel… got me all dreamy eyed now." Naomi laughed and hugged her.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked pulling back a little.

Rihanna chuckled, "Yes and have Michael ready… we're going to go and see Wrestling!"

Naomi arched a brow (something in like the picture above)

"Wrestling?" She asked curiously, that was something she never experienced; to be honest she wasn't really into it. Maybe it would cheer her up a bit about her break-up with Chris two months prior, it made her laugh at the fact that her sister and Chris didn't even last a week before, her sister Candy cheated on him ' HAHA'. At least he was a good father, something she was grateful for since she grew up without one in her life, growing up with your mother as a crack addict was hard, her older sister's had to keep food on the table and support the family with much of little that they had, had. Sometimes selling their bodies for food and money; they would always told Naomi not to do what they were doing, because her life would be crushed and she should stay in school and not worry about the family problems , her grandmother was the one who really inspired her, making sure she stayed in school and not on the streets. And after her Grandmother died, she found herself isolated until she meet a guy at her school at who was a lead singer of a small group… they did small shows until they got noticed by a producer know as Bob Smith, who introduced them to Disney, they got a 2 year contract with the company, that was when they had a been featured on the show 'Real World Celebrity Addition'. That was then when she joined 'The Cheetah Girls'."You don't like wrestling?

Naomi smiled, "How about I like it for you? She asked jokingly, with a smirk.

Rihanna slapped her arm playfully, "Be ready at six, because they open doors at nine p.m.," she leaned forward and kissed Naomi's cheek., "BYE!" she yelled playfully skipping to the door, Naomi laughing.

"Bye." She shut the door before locking it… "That girl is crazy" she laughed… (Hmm… give me some reviews please… tell me what you think… thank You for reading… and if you do not like it give me reviews… so I can see what I can fix it )

"


	3. A New Start

Ch.3

"I'm coming hold on!" Naomi yelled as she had just been awaking from her nap be the ringing of the doorbell.

She ran to the door standing on her tip-toes peeping through the peep hole, spotting Chris with a sleeping Michael in his arms. Opening the door, she smiled as she looked at Michael.

"How long has he been asleep?" She asked grabbing the baby bag out of Chris's hands, cracking the door going inside for a second and placing the bag on the couch, quickly running back to the door.

"For about an hour." He spoke softly staring at Naomi as she gently took Michael away from him.

"Ok… bye" She began to shut the door only for Chris to stop it with his foot; Naomi sighed and stared down at his foot, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You know my birthday is on Thursday, right?" He asked as she laughed softly, not even above a whisper.

"Well... happy birthday."

"Naomi? You're gonna make me spend my birthday alone?" He sighed deeply, rubbing his face, "have dinner with me?" he asked. He smirked as he saw her lips form a semi- smile," come on Naomi."

Naomi leaned her head on the door, blushing like a school girl, "move your foot Chris" she said in a low whisper.

He smirked, moving his foot, but quickly putting it back as she begin to shut the door, " I'll see you on Thursday." He then moved his foot completely.

6:00P.M.

" Ri-Ri." Naomi whined as Rihanna tried to make her put on the oversized WWE t-shirt.

Rihanna rolled her eyes, "why are you whining… It is not that serious. Just put on the damn shirt and get it over with." She spoke as if she was annoyed, which Naomi noticed.

"Ok… I'm sorry." She pouted as Rihanna glared at her.

"Ugh, I don't know why I love you so much." Rihanna gritted between her teeth as Kiel walked into the bedroom with Michael stumbling behind him.

"Hey Kiel." Naomi waved cheerfully, he nodded his head towards her, "so… who am I supposed to cheer for, oh I know John Cena, and David Otunga… since he's married to Jennifer Hudson .?" Michael cooed.

"Awe… he is so cute." Rihanna said in a sing song voice, as Michael smiled, drool coming from his mouth.

"Let me go get a towel." Naomi stood and quickly went into the master bathroom, and quickly returning, kneeling down whipping Michael's mouth.

"Mama…I love you." Michael cooed, touching Naomi's hair. Rihanna put her hands to her chest and looked up at Kiel.

"Oh my God that is too cute… looking like a mixture of you and Chris…. By the way," Rihanna paused, "I heard that Chris's birthday is on Thursday." She said matter of factly.

"So?" Naomi shrugged standing from her position on the floor.

"So... are you two going out to eat or something?" 'God she is noisy' Naomi thought.

"Look he asked and I said I'd think about It.", she put the slobbery towel down and put it in the trash-bin and turned around, "and I hope you're not thinking that we are getting back together," she pointed her finger at her," because we aren't." Rihanna put her hands up defending herself.

"Hey no need to get angry, just asking... You know he was gonna ask you to spend the day with him." Naomi rolled her eyes at the fact that Rihanna was right.

"Let's just go." Naomi spoke up grabbing Michael and his baby bag. Kiel helped Rihanna off the bed and held her hand as they all left the house...


End file.
